The present disclosure relates generally to the field of water pumps. More specifically the present disclosure relates to a booster water pump system for use with a garden hose.
Household garden hoses may be used for a wide variety of tasks around a home. However at the unassisted water pressures supplied by household plumbing systems, the out-going streams may be fairly weak. For example, typically homes using municipal or well water are limited to water from a faucet or bibcock at a pressure of about 40 to 60 pounds per square inch (psi), flowing at a rate of about 3 to 5 gallons per minute (gpm). As such, the water pressure and flow rate may be insufficient to effectively scrub surfaces, quickly water plants, or controllably spray distant cleaning targets.
To compensate for insufficient water pressure, household garden hoses may be fitted with a wide variety of fittings and nozzles to increase the water pressure in the system and to provide a stream of water with an increased exit velocity. However to increase the out-going velocity of the water stream, such nozzles may greatly reduce the out-going flow rate.
Devices other than garden hose booster pumps, such as powered pressure washers for example, may help clean dirt, paint, or mold from pavement, brick face, or other surfaces. To achieve such results, these devices may provide a water stream with a greatly increased pressure (e.g., approximately 1400 psi), but a greatly reduced flow rate (e.g., approximately 1.3 to 1.4 gpm). Some heavy-duty pressure washers may provide streams with even higher pressures (e.g., 3000 to 5000 psi) and possibly greater flow rates (e.g., 3.5 gpm) to perform other tasks, such as resurfacing or cutting of materials that require extremely powerful flows. Accordingly, high-pressure hose lines and spray guns are generally needed with these heavy-duty pressure washers.